leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-26842651-20150902162446
I love my shaco but I do think he needs a rework IMO Passive(Two Shiv Poison)- (All pets benifit) Back attacks deal 10% more damage and slow by 15/20/25 at levels 1/5/7 All attacks poison enemies (Non-champion creatures gain a 20/25/30% chance to miss at levels 1/4/7) dealing 10% AD/AP as physical damage over 10 seconds (stacks to 10) (Over 10 seconds not every second for 10 seconds please keep in mind) Reason: I always thought two shiv was great but felt like it could just be a passive and the damage moved onto a new skill or into the other skills Q-same as before Reason: Deceive has always been a staple shaco skill but it always felt end game that once you go in you better commit and you either get cc'd and die for nothing or you die for the adc, Anything that could possibly be done is rank 5 resets if a kill is scored or turn it into a 2 part skill but nonetheless I'm not changing it since E can be a new skill in itself W- Cast range 400/500//600/700/800; CD: 20/18.5/17/15.5 /14 Base damage:39/54/69/84/99 (10% AP)(AP Scaling split between physical and magical box only) They still stealth and fear as normal You throw 3 boxes (Like jinx's traps); Each cast also cannot be in 3/2/2/2/1 teemos of eachother, 1 box will be the current one for Magic damage, 1 box will shoot bullets for Physical damage, and 1 will spit hellflame for True damage(Plus it synergizes with shaco being a DEMON) Deals 1/3 of the current base dmg per box however 1/3 magical, physical, and true and each box additionally scales off AS however the magic damage box is AP/AS, the physical box is AP/AS/Crit chance, and the true damage is AS alone (What i mean when i say they can't be in range of eachother i mean casting a new skill has to be out of range of the older skill, I think it's better since shaco gets more traps per cast but they won't be in range of eachother like the old shaco did) The reason the physical box scales off crit chance as well is so it matters alot to ad shacos (On a side note the AS will actually increases max number of shots, And crit chance increases the AD box's damage by your crit amount, like garen's spin2win) Visual: Box placement will be the true dmg in the middle with the physical+magical on the sides. How they attack: Since the 3 boxes do not have a unique detection range per box if an enemiy were to go on either side all the boxes would trigger and shoot at the target if they're in range of any of the box however they cannot split focus so each box will attack the same enemy Reason: I always felt ever since i seen another character in another moba that shaco's traps could be balanced if they had to be spaced out but threw out more per cast and since it's damage is split but still can scale regardless of ap or ad shaco it could potentially be great end game+ it has a base amount of true damage as well E- new skill i have no idea what Reason I honestly don't know lol Ideas: It could interact with his passive's stacks/give some form of disengage and mana sustain. R- Almost the same however pet will ALWAYS visually appear the same as shaco (Ex. If you have some persistant effect on yourself the clone will visually have it too, if you have some champion effect over you the clone will visually have it too, etc)(Lately it's been waaaaaay too easy to see which shaco was real :/ not even a gamble anymore) Also after the .5 second vanish you and your self have .5 second stealth Also summons clone in target location (Range of 400) Reason- The reason i gave the pet the same cast range as deceive is so people will assume shaco used his q and the reason i made recasting immediately summon the clone first before shaco reappears is to help confuse enemies (Altho you'd have to decide in about .25 seconds so it'll help improve your quick decision making too XD) I'm still debating whether I should try for 2 clones instead 1 for shaco or move this onto the e while nerfing the stats of the clone to give shaco a new ulti or just leave as is, since shaco has space for a new skill I honestly think the ulti could be the same The pros: -Shaco still feels the same but with more of a kick -More AD synergy for end game -Passive combines old e and passive to make space for a new skill -Same Q cause it's already fine the way it is -Since shaco's new boxes can't be in a certain space of eachother this could remove shaco's kill red/blue->invade thus making non-shaco players feel the change is at home -While the damage of boxes are lower the fact that they're split dmg and more pets keeps them alive longer+since they can be thrown you can setup stuff even in an on-going fight -Get more boxes out at range for more things to do in a team fight -E is a new skill completely possible to open up a new world for shaco all it takes is some thought - The ulti will be a tad more convincing to make enemies choose the wrong shaco The cons: -since E can be a new skill it could be really fun or boring as hell.... -new boxes having range collision with stacking cast should hurt kill red/blue->invade shaco players love to abuse